


高压政策

by fffccc



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffccc/pseuds/fffccc
Summary: 尼根已经干过瑞克一次又一次，然而他还想要更多





	高压政策

**Author's Note:**

> PWP。公开调教。道具使用。  
> 写着写着觉得自己好变态，害怕。  
> OOC到令人窒息。

“吃点儿东西，瑞克，下午还有一场好戏要演呢，我们的主角儿可不能晕过去。”尼根站在房间的门口，眼睛紧锁在背对着他躺在床上的瑞克。房间的窗帘都拉得死死的，床上的人蜷缩成一个小团，看起来又脆弱又倔强。桌子上的盘子里装着刚做好的煎饼和三明治，外加一个煮鸡蛋，尼根亲自下的厨，他对着自己的作品满意地点点头。

他太瘦了。尼根暗暗想到。

第一次操他的时候，尼根惊讶地发现，脱了衣服之后，瑞克身上除了大大小小的伤疤就只有平坦的小腹以及清晰可见的一根根肋骨，而这无一不显示着可怜的小警官自从这操蛋的丧尸出现就没再过过一天安稳日子。噢，当然了，尼根像是想到什么似的，嘴角划过一丝古怪的笑容，他的眼睛可真他妈的好看，无论是他们初见的那个夜晚——当他抡起球棒敲碎格伦和亚伯拉罕的脑瓜——那双蓝眼睛里的绝望和恨意，还是他给他屁股开苞的那个夜晚（其实是同一天），瑞克用泪汪汪的眼睛看着他，都能让尼根浑身起火，恨不得立刻扒了他的裤子，再干上两炮，直到他满嘴的咒骂变成无助的求饶。

“噢，瑞克，小宝贝儿，你知道我有一万种方式让你吃东西的，不是吗？还是说——”尼根收回思绪，见瑞克仍然保持着背对他的姿势，没有一点儿要转身吃东西的趋势，他丝毫不恼怒，他知道瑞克怕什么，所以他故意只把话说了一半。尼根看到瑞克整个身体都僵了一下，看起来瑞克很清楚他的后半句话了，但他不介意把它说出来，“还是说，你想用你下面那个嘴来吃？我相信你的小屁股完全可以……”这次尼根又没把话说完，可这能怪他嘛？他怎么能料到瑞克会突然坐起来，把盘子连着盘子里的食物全部扔向他呢？

“嘿！操你妈的瑞克！”尼根并没有生气，他心情棒极了，“浪费食物可不好。而且，你怎么像个女人一样，还扔盘子。难道说，你闹别扭了，想让我哄哄你，是吗？嗯？”

瑞克不知道尼根是真的脑回路异于常人，还是只是想羞辱他，该死的，废话，当然是后者了，尼根精得要死。这也让瑞克对他所说的下午的好戏更加不安起来。他想耍什么把戏？他要让我干什么？但是不会更糟了，不会了，有什么能比当着他的面将他的好伙伴活活殴打致死，再把他拖上自己的房车插屁股更烂的呢？

当然有了。如果尼根能听到瑞克的心里话，他肯定会这么说。

“瑞克，你知道我是那种一定要把没说完的话说出来的那种人吧？”尼根弯下腰，捡起地上的煮鸡蛋， 剥掉已经碎了的壳，咬了一口，一边吃一边走到瑞克面前说道，“我的龟头是不是比这个鸡蛋还要大？你还不是饥渴地吞进去了？你忘了自己摇着屁股求我操你的样子了吗，小宝贝儿？”

瑞克痛苦地闭上眼。是你逼我说那些话的！他无法遏制地回忆起无数个尼根逼迫自己的场景：他蛮横地进入自己身体的初夜；不顾自己反抗内射；以及逼着他看镜子里的自己，笑着指着镜子里的人说，你可真是个淫荡的婊子啊瑞克。

“我们……可以不必这样的……尼根，我们可以休战，丧尸们，它们才是真正的敌人……”听到瑞克叫自己的名字，尼根感到十分兴奋，可接下来那些狗屎却瞬间让他厌烦。

“瑞克，你为什么还不明白？救世军和亚历山大的这场仗，是不可避免的。”尼根烦躁起来，原本扛在右肩上的球棒在地上不停地一下一下捣着，“再说了，你有什么资格跟我说这个呢？你只是一个被我操几下就会流骚水的荡货。”

“我会杀了你。”瑞克试图屏蔽尼根那些侮辱性十足的话，“不是今天，也不是明天，但是我会杀了你。”

“随便你。”尼根用小拇指掏了掏耳朵，毫不在意地说道。事实上，这样的瑞克更让他兴奋和性奋。跪在地上求和？不不不，这不是他的瑞克。

“你下午到底要我干什么？”沉默了好一会儿，瑞克终于还是问了出来。

“噢！哈哈哈！你会喜欢的，我的宝贝儿。”尼根似乎早已忘记自己来找瑞克的本来目的，他夸张地拍了一下自己的脑袋，大笑道，“那将会非常，非常，有趣。”

瑞克心里的弦一下绷紧了。按照他对尼根的了解，这个下午他将过得十分痛苦与悲惨。

“那么，好好休息。一会儿见，瑞克。”说完尼根便转身往门口走去。

瑞克突然冲上去，用尽所有力气想要一拳揍飞这个天天扛着棒球棒，吹着口哨走来走去的混蛋。然而尼根却像早就料到他的动作般轻巧转身避开，并且用更快的速度往瑞克肚子上来了狠狠一拳。许久没进食的胃遭到了一记重创，瑞克眼前一黑，跪在了地上。尼根捋了捋自己的头发，将球棒慢慢伸进瑞克的嘴边揉弄，强迫他张开嘴，含了进去。

“噢瑞克！该死的！你吓死人家了！”

我看你可一点儿不像被吓到的样子。瑞克腹诽。紧接着便感觉到球棒又往喉咙深处顶了顶。

“对，好好舔舔她，露希尔特别喜欢你的舌头。”尼根笑起来，雪白整齐的牙齿，两个大酒窝，看起来温柔又无害，“该死，你这样让我硬得发疼，瑞克。”

怎么不疼死你。瑞克翻了个白眼。

奇怪的是，尼根并没有被瑞克激怒，也没有进一步玩弄他。尼根抽出球棒，用舌头舔了舔刚刚被瑞克含进去的部分，瑞克故意干呕了一下，发出了很大的声音，尼根似笑非笑地看了他一眼，转身关上门离开了。

瑞克有非常不好的预感。

**********

原来一切真的可以更糟的。瑞克垂着头想道。

“我们是谁！”

“尼根！”

瑞克现在无暇嘲笑这弱智口号。哪怕此时此刻尼根的傻逼手下们都单膝跪地，低着头目光下垂，他仍然觉得自己被所有好奇的、嘲讽的、色欲的目光给刺穿。

“瑞克，噢上帝啊，看看你现在这副模样。”尼根用球棒挑起瑞克的下巴，迫使他仰着头看着他，“全身光溜溜地坐在凳子上，像猴子一样被大家围观。”

有个好奇的属下大着胆子抬起了头。

“很抱歉我的朋友，你可不允许抬头噢。”尼根立刻将球棒指向那个探头探脑的好奇鬼，“不过，或许你们可以试着偷偷瞄一眼，只要不被露希尔发现。”

属下慌忙低下头，内心翻江倒海。该死的他看到了什么？上帝保佑。瑞克的双手被反绑在身后，两条匀称结实的腿被分别绑在椅子的两条腿上。还有他虽然没有勃起却依旧尺寸可观的阴茎，安静地蛰伏在两腿之间。以及……从脖子蔓延至大腿根部，青青紫紫的吻痕甚至咬痕。天啊，老大肯定每晚都要干瑞克好几炮，难怪最近那几个小妞心情都那么好，她那天还笑着跟我打招呼……属下的思绪渐渐飘远。

“跟我说说，瑞克，你后来吃东西了吗？”尼根和颜悦色地问道。

瑞克一时语塞。他已经做好了被各种言语调戏的准备，而尼根却他妈在关心他到底吃没吃中饭。

“我可是早就提醒过你咯，一会儿要是坚持不住了人家会心疼的。”尼根做出委屈巴巴的表情，有那么一瞬，瑞克差点儿就被他骗到了。

“操你的。”意识到自己竟然对尼根动了恻隐之心，瑞克小声地骂了一句。

“哦？是我操你才对噢。”尼根像听到了什么全世界最好笑的笑话似的，笑得眼睛弯弯的。

瑞克不再说话，重新低下头去，暗自祈祷这一切快点过去。

**********

“操，尼根！”猝不及防地，他的阴茎被尼根的大手抓住，力道掌握得正好，他一点没觉得痛，反而是一股不受控制的电流窜遍他全身。尼根跪下来，握着瑞克的阴茎，极富技巧地上下快速撸动了几下，接着便含进嘴里，一下吞到了喉咙深处。

“嗯啊……哈啊……啊……操……”瑞克发出了破碎的呻吟。阴茎被舌头好好照顾到的快感与干女人或者自己撸管完全不同。以前他和洛莉在一起的时候，性爱永远是中规中矩的那么几个姿势，后来有了卡尔，他们就很少再做了。而尼根干他的时候，花样千奇百怪，却很少允许他自慰。尼根总是说，你是我的，你的老二也是我的，你对你的身体没有自主权了，只能被我干射出来。可现在，该死的，尼根，你到底在玩什么花样。

无法相信自己只是被舔一下阴茎就会发出这样的浪叫，瑞克慌忙咬住自己的下唇，然而苦闷的声音却依旧从鼻腔里发出。

“怎么不叫了？嗯？我喜欢听你叫春，瑞克。”尼根说着，又重新伸出舌头将瑞克的阴茎卷进嘴里，同时挑着眼直勾勾盯着他，左手在他的大腿上又摸又掐，右手慢慢爬上他的胸口，绕着乳头画圈。听到瑞克突然加重的喘息声后，那只作恶的手又毫不留恋地继续往上爬，直到将两根手指塞进瑞克的嘴里夹住他的舌头开始搅弄。

“我可警告你，警官先生，不要试图咬我的手指，你可想清楚了，如果你咬了我的手指，那我咬的可就不止那么细的东西了。”尼根感受到说完这句话后，口腔里本来已经在做咬合动作的牙齿突然放松了，“这才乖嘛。”  
瑞克默默地承受着有些过载的快感，眼眶里不知不觉雾气蒙蒙。

“哎呀，我的蜜糖，你比我想象的还要敏感。怎么，你以前都没尝试过口交吗？”感受到瑞克毫无威慑力的眼刀后，尼根更加得寸进尺起来，“那么，我的小可怜，我很荣幸地告诉你，这也是我第一次给别人口交，不过我对我的技术很有自信。”

“呼……呼……嗯啊……滚蛋，尼根……啊……该死，快一点……不，啊啊……”瑞克语无伦次地骂道。他脑子一片浆糊，思维被尼根忽快忽慢的频率搅得一团糟。然而尼根显然还有无数玩弄他的方式没施展出来。

感受到嘴里的阴茎已经越来越硬，而瑞克哪怕是被绑得牢牢的却还不自觉地挺动着腰把阴茎往他嘴里抽送，尼根知道他快要高潮了。

“啊……我快要……哈啊……嗯……？”突然失去温暖口腔包裹的阴茎无助地在空气中弹跳了两下，瑞克一时没反应过来，发出了十分迷茫的声音。

“嘘嘘，别着急，现在才开始有趣。”尼根依旧跪在地上，两只手都占有性地覆在瑞克的大腿上，舌头在嘴边绕了一圈，将那些情液津津有味地吞了下去。

“我现在要去休息一会儿，你不需要，我懂的，但是你看，我刚刚做了很大的体力活，得吃点东西补充补充。”尼根满意地看到瑞克因不可置信而睁大了双眼，前面积蓄的泪水一时不受控制地落了下来，“哎呦宝贝儿，你怎么哭了？这么离不开我？没事儿，我会给你个好东西解解馋。”

说完，尼根从口袋了掏出了一个小跳蛋，开到最大档，将高速旋转发出嗡嗡声的跳蛋举到瑞克面前。“喏，你看，这个小家伙会替我陪伴你一小会儿。”

瑞克破口大骂，奋力挣扎，却依旧无法阻止尼根将跳蛋绑在他的阴茎上。

“怕你受不了高档，就用最低档吧。”尼根“好心”地提议道。

“你真贴心。”瑞克恶狠狠地回道。

“不用谢。”尼根站起来，温柔地吻了吻瑞克的嘴唇，“你 ，跟我过来。”尼根叫上刚刚那个抬头的属下，“剩下的人，挪动你们的懒屁股去干活，记住，不许看，不要挑战我的忍耐底线。”

被点名的属下赶快站起来，步履匆匆地跟上尼根，心里却不断猜想，他万能的老大是从哪儿搜刮来这个小玩具的。

于是，当尼根站在二楼一边吃三明治一边望着楼下的时候，就看到了这么一副诡异又色情的场面——瑞克，他的爱，在跳蛋的按摩下，可怜的阴茎翘得高高的，还隐约可见龟头里冒出一股一股前列腺液。他的小脑袋紧张地看着四周来来回回的人们，身体难耐地一直在扭动，朝着空气做戳刺的动作。而忙碌着的属下们在他身边走来走去，却都仿佛瑞克是透明一样。但是谁知道有没有不守规矩的家伙在悄悄偷窥他的瑞克呢。尼根这么想着，手上把遥控器往上推了一档。瑞克像被电了一样，身体陡然绷直，脖子往后仰，嘴巴张着，无助地喘息。然后尼根起了坏心眼，他来来回回切换着档位，观察着瑞克的反应。

汗水不断从瑞克的额头滴落。他觉得自己的阴茎硬得快要爆炸，但是没有快速撸动的刺激，他却怎么也无法爽快地射出来。小腹那块儿滑腻腻的，前液流了一滩，顺着不断往下滴。脑袋里一片空白，只有一句话不断盘旋，他不能说出来，但他不知道自己还能坚持多久。

“该死的……啊哈……尼根……！尼根，求你……我知道你听得见……求你……”瑞克听见自己沙哑得不像话的声音从嗓子里冒出来。

“你知道该说什么的，宝贝儿。”尼根握紧了拳头，额角有青筋突起。

“求你……求你操我……！嗯啊……妈的……啊啊……！”

尼根呼了一口气，紧握的拳头松了开来，皱起的眉头也舒展开来，他步履轻快地走下楼梯。

他走到瑞克身边，情不自禁地吻上他的嘴唇，舌头霸道地伸进瑞克的嘴里，“操！”果不其然被狠狠咬了一口。

“这很值得。”尼根完全不介意，他又一次低下头吻了瑞克，“我真的很贪心，对不对，瑞克？”

瑞克没说话。

尼根则当他默许，继续加深了这个吻。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这和我之前想得一点儿也不一样。。我甚至没写完。。我并不想写道具的。。鹅且我最初的设想后面还有疯狂的啪啪啪，那才是重点，没想到写着写着就阳痿了……下次再补个后续叭！！！【并没人要看好吗


End file.
